When Edward Elric meets the halfbreed Inuyasha
by ArionSilverFeather
Summary: What happens when Edward meets Inuyasha? What happens when Roy mustang goes crazy because ed isnt in his control anymore and gone crazy? what happens when your world is turned upside down?Ooc for edward and such
1. Chapter 1

Wyoot my second fanfic on here I got this idea… I know I still have to update my other one but I had to get this one down. It's just a one-shot. Enjoy.

Ed frowned as he walked down the old worn down path that he had found. He thought to himself. 'Jeeze people just don't understand other people's problems and all they want to do is have all the attention to them selves!' He sighs and continues down the worn out path to find a small shrine at the end. The shrine was old and several huge trees looked down upon it as if they were there to protect it. The red paint of the roof was slowly fading and peeling away. 'Huh? Oh hey it's a shrine' He goes to check it out and opens it up to find a door way at the back. He walks over to it and opens it and is pulled into the door way by a mystical blue void that seemed to have popped up out of nowhere. 'Uh-oh' was all that rang in his mind as he passes out from the pressure of the void that was pushing him.

Inuyasha growls as kagome finally finds the shard of the Shiikon no tama. "Here it is!" holds it up and smiles. Inuyasha turns his back and walks away. "Finally" Miroku shakes head and turns to leave with Inuyasha. Suddenly Inuyasha is pinned to the ground by a blond headed boy with a red jacket, white gloves and a black suite underneath the jacket. Inuyasha growled, "What the shit!" Kagome runs over and looks at the blond headed boy that had fallen on top of Inuyasha. The blond headed boy sat up quickly and looked around with a surprised look on his face. "Where am I?" He asked them. Kagome replied, "You seem to have fallen into feudal Japan." He looked at her with a weird look on his face. "Feudal Japan?" he asked in a small voice, "But… that's impossible…" He looked up at the raven haired girl who extended a hand out to him. "Here let me help you up…before you get thrown again." He takes her hand and feels himself being lifted off whatever was soft that had broken his fall. Once he was tugged back up to his feet, he shot a glance to his soft savior. It looked like a human only with claws and ears. "Cute costume." He said and tugged at Inuyasha's fluffy ears. It only made Inuyasha angrier than he already was. "Get your hands off of me." The dog demon snarled and tried to tug his hand away but it only seemed to get him no where and made the newcomer tug harder. "Ack! Let go, short stuff!" Inuyasha yelled. This seemed to get Edward's attention. "What did you call me?" he growled and tugged harder.

"You heard me…shorty!" Inuyasha growled as he finally got his ear out of his grasp. Edward Elric went blue with anger. Inuyasha dusts himself off and looks at him. Ed claps his hands together and transmutes his right hand into a blade before lunging at Inuyasha. Everyone stared at the newly formed blade that once was a hand He swung at Inuyasha with his blade but inuyasha keeps backing up. As soon as Ed's blade came down on the ground, Inuyasha hurriedly dashed toward the newcomer with outstretched nails. They cut into his right cheek and left three little claw marks. Ed pulled his arm out of the ground and started to rub his cheek. Inuyasha lunged again for Ed But before he could swipe kagome yelled "SIT" and Inuyasha was helplessly thrown to the ground by the necklace he wore around his neck. Ed started to laugh and transmuted his auto mail back into a regular arm, well as regular as he could. Kagome sighed and walked up to the boy. "My name is Kagome Higurashi, and this is" points to Sango, "Sango." Ed looks at them and smiles weakly. "Uh" He rubs the back of his head sheepishly as he turns to Miroku and Inuyasha, who was still in the ground. "And you guys are."

Inuyasha finally sat from his bed in the ground. "None of your concern." Inuyasha quickly blurted out. Miroku just laughed and said, "That's Inuyasha for you. And I'm Miroku." He said with a welcoming smile. "Oh? My name's Edward but you can call me Ed." Inuyasha just snorted. "Oh, please. I'll call you whatever I feel, got that?" Ed gave a mocking smile to him. "Fine, as long as I can call you dog-boy." His words made everyone laugh. Everyone except Inuyasha. "You wanna call me that, short stuff?" Edward turned a dark shade of blue once more. In no time, they were in another hand-to-hand rumble. Miroku shook his head in disdain. "Just what is it with those two and fighting?" Kagome quickly had an answer to that. "They're both boys of course!" Miroku cocked an eyebrow and shot her a glance. "I'm a boy and I don't fight like that. Well—I take that back. I'm a man." He covered his mouth with a small laugh and the two girls sighed.

Meanwhile back in Edwards' time, Alphonso Elric paced back and forth in Lieutenant colonel Mustang's office. "Where do you think brother has gone to…" he asked no one in particular. Roy Mustang sighed and looked at Al. "I don't know… but he'll come back… he still has to give me his report." Al sighed as Havoc walked in. "Sir" He replied as he snapped to attention as Mustang stood up. "Have you found him yet?" "No he seems to have left the town." 'Damn… he **knows** he's not supposed to leave town… It's way too dangerous….Especially after what happened with laboratory five incident' (A/n Laboratory five incident is the episodes 20-23) Mustang walked slowly over to the window. "I am not going to send the whole military just to find Edward. You have two hours to find him" Havoc bowed and left the room. "Sir Mustang, why must you send a search party out to find Ed?" Al asked as Mustang sighed. "It's for safety precautions…. We don't want to have another incident like lab 5 to happen again."

"Stop touching me." Inuyasha snarled at the blond headed alchemist that walked beside him. "You stop touching me, dog boy!" he tried to move to the side but was bumped into Sango and knocked right back up against Inuyasha. "You touched me again!" the dog demon glowered down at him. "It's not my fault that you're getting all emotional." He said and stuck out his tongue in a teasing manor. "Emotional my ass." Inuyasha crossed his arms tightly to his chest and held his nose up high in the air with a proud and determined look on his face. "I'm not one who gets moody, short stuff." He loved calling him this because he knew it made him mad. Edward's blue face had quickly returned. "Not again…" Sango said and shook her head in disappointment. "They just keep picking at each other." Kagome laughed at their silliness. "They need to grow into men just like me!" was Miroku's comment. "Just find a way to send me back home so I can be away from this mutt!" Edward shouted in frustration. He threw his hands up in the air and nearly screamed his head off. "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING TO ME!" Inuyasha popped him on the back of the head and he fell straight to the ground. "Look who's getting all emotional now…and stop yelling. We can all hear you just fine even though you're smaller than us." Edward quickly snapped his head in Inuyasha's direction. Steam seemed to be puffing out of his nostrils. "Stop calling me that you fluffy eared freak!" this quickly grabbed Inuyasha's attention. "You wanna call me that again!" and yet again, they were summoning swords and blades to clash once again with each other.

Kagome sighed, and looked at Sango, "It's too bad that they can't get along with each other that well…" Sango nodded her head in agreement. "At least it's better than that lecherous monk" She shot a quick glance in Miroku's direction. They both laughed spontaneously as Miroku ran his hand through his hair when he saw that Sango was looking at him. Edward and Inuyasha kept fighting with each other and wouldn't shut up until they both had fallen asleep.

sweet! There it is my version of what would happen if Edward meets Inuyasha. Please R&R ohh special thanks to saint cross for helping me out on this one! I owe you big time! Anyways ohh one big question that u guys can answer should I leave this as a one-shot or should I continue with it as a chapter story. Well like I said Reviews I do except constructive criticism other wise I will just ignore it. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: A way home?

Edward glanced at his pocket watch as he dragged behind the others. He was still a little freaked out that he had somehow traveled back in time the feudal era. _'I still don't get it… I mean there can't be such a time rip… this has to be a dream.' _ He sighed and looked up at the sky. _'Maybe this is all in my head…' _ SLAP! The sound echoed through the forest causing Ed to look up. "What the-?"

"I blame…….. the hand!" Miroku cried as he pointed to his right hand that held the wind tunnel. Sangos eye twitches as she tries to keep her rage under control. Kagome sighs and looks back at Edward.

"Why don't u come and walk with us?" She asks him with a small smile. Inuyasha scoffs but doesn't say anything. Edward smiles a little and catches up to kagome. "So where do you come from?" Edward smiles. "Besides the future I mean!"

"Well, I travel a lot, working for the military, doing what ever they tell me too..." Edward rubs his head sheepishly. Kagome smiles as Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippou all get an odd look on their faces.

"What's a "Military"" Shippou asks confused. Kagome laughs as Ed smiles. "A military is just another term for an army... Do you know what an army is?" he asked the small fox demon who was now walking beside him.

"OH ok… I see now!" Shippou nodded and Inuyasha suddenly appeared in front of him causing him to almost fall flat on his face. Edo got back on his feet to be greeted by an annoyed look from Inuyasha.

"What the hell was that for Dog-freak?" He snapped, getting irritated that he wasn't able to wake up from this dream. Inuyasha just continued to look at him, making Ed angrier at him and himself for running off in the first place. "Look what ever I did, why don't you sue me for it?" Inuyasha snorted.

"Heh, you're a pathetic fool, working like a dog on a leash" He mocked, "I bet you have to have the military tell you what to do..." Ed turned red with hatred for the dog demon and before he could transmute his right arm into a sword, Inuyasha had fallen to the ground, with Kagome's voice yelling sit, directed towards Inuyasha. Shippou sighed and Ed sweat dropped before walking around him and past the others who were watching the scene unfold before them.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Miroku called out after him. Kirara followed as he continued to walk away. Miroku sighed, "Well there he goes…" Sango ran after him in an attempt to bring him back or at least slow him down.

Mustang paced his office floor while havoc read off the statistics for the search report. "Damn.. So still no sight of him" he dismissed him and sat down at his desk and stacked his papers absentmindly. Hawkeye sighed and continued to polish her gun, considering it was the only thing that was keeping her nerves from blowing up, which would cause her to yell or shoot at mustang to keep him calm. She chuckled softly at that. _Shooting him would definitely not keep him calm. It would cause him to panic._ She giggled helplessly earning herself a scolding look from Mustang. She calmed down and faked a serious look and went back to polishing her gun. Mustang sighed.

"Where the hell is Edward! I hope he isn't hiding from us just to get back at me for what I said to him…" he wondered aloud. Hawkeye looked up.

"Sir, I don't think it's your fault and there is a possibility that he could have been kidnapped so let's just hope that he comes back safe and sound" She stated to his question. Roy sighed and turned away.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, here is chapter three to the fma story! Sorry it took so long for me to get it up, but I have been busy has heck and just got around to doing it. So this isnt a better chapter, but it will have to do, yet the other chapters will be better.

Chapter three: The well.

Peering over the edge of the well, he shivered at the sight of all the bones down there, kagome had explained to him about the well, and that he might be able to pass through, but he would arrive in Tokyo. "Ya' mean I have to jump down there, huh?"

"You're not _Afraid _are you? Shorty?" Inuyasha growled at him, leaning against the tree, with his arms crossed, "I could just easily throw you in."

"Who ARE YOU CALLING A BEAN SPROUT MIDGET WHO CAN"T SEE OVER THE EDGE OF THE WELL!" This was another usual response from the teenager.

"Jeez, wont those two ever get over it?" Shippo remarked as he and the rest of the gang watched the two fight over it. Miroku sighed and just shook his head. It was kagome who finally got the two to shut up.

"INUYASHA, SIT BOY!" And with those words, Inuyasha fell to the ground, face first, pulled by the necklace he wore around his neck. Edward just laughed his head off, and turned back to the well.

"Well, here we go!" With that he jumped over the edge, cat like almost and disappeared down the well, yet there was no blue light that usally accompained somebody like kagome or Inuyasha when they passed through. Landing on the bottom, he stared at the ground after shivering from the 'crunch' noise of the bones as he did. Kagome and Shippo peered over the edge.

"It didn't work, Kagome, why didn't it?" Shippo asked with a worried tone in his voice.

"I don't know, maybe because he fell from the sky, or came a different way." Listening to the two above, he looked up and grumbled, no longer believing that this was a dream, Al would have woken him up by now. Grabbing the vines that hung and grew over the edge of the well he started to climb up. Leaping over the edge he started to walk off, yet a little voice stopped him… it sounded like it came from his shoulder.

"You know, I don't think it would be a wise thing to do to wander away from master inuyasha and the others." At this statement he stopped and froze.

"Myoga!" Inuyasha growled, finding the the flea now sucking his blood from his cheek. Edward turned around and started at the flea that stood in the palm of Inuyasha's hand.

"My apologises for being so rude, I am Myoga, body guard of Master Inuyasha." He stated, bowing slightly. Edward just stared before he cracked up laughing at the thought of the tiny flea protecting Inuyasha.

"You protect. Inuyasha? Ha! So He DOES need a 'babysitter' after all" He gasped between the stomach rolling laughs.

"HEY! He is NOT my babysitter, nor my body guard, shrimp" Inuyasha snarled back at him.

"That's enough you two, I have important news and information that all of you would like to hear. The gang gathered round Inuyasha to hear what the tiny creature had to say.

Roy slammed the book on the desk. "What do you mean he's disappeared!"

"Well, he was seen last at the library and then just vanished."

"No body can up and vanish in one hour, He must have been abducted by someone or thing" He sighed and plopped in his chair resting his chin on his fist. "Start looking for clues, and possible subjects… and where is my COFFEE!"

"Yes sir, and I'll get that right away Sir!" the soldier left, and Riza sighed, staring at her papers sullenly. / Geez, he's really upset, I wonder where Edward could have gone to/ she sighed and decided she'd stick with Roy through this whole crisis.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright the fourth chapter to the story, this one focus mainly on Roy's crew and such, no alphonse till the next chapter sorry folks… alittle,.. mystery in this one…

Chapter 4: Kidnapped?

Roy sighed as he stared at the list of possible of suspects that the falkman and havoc and rounded up, amoung those lists, Roy stood out above them all.

"What is the meaning of this!" His eye twitched, as he stared at the two men that stood before him.

"Well, you two fight so much, it would so much, and that you got so angry at him this last time, that you would have wanted to make him pay…" Falkman explained to the now irritated Mustang.

"Yes, I'll admit that I got a little frustrated but that doesn't mean that I would want to make him pay for me being frustrated, God you two are…. Pathitic." Roy shook his head, and then sighed and put the papers down.

"what is your course of action, Sir?" Havoc replied, alittle fearful of what the Colonel would say.

"We find these suspects and question them, try to get information out of them, that's what we will do!" Roy said as he slammed as fist down on the table. Riza looked over at him with concerned eyes, but sighed and started with putting her now cleaned gun back together again, she had been cleaning it as she listened to the men report their findings. / what was Edward thinking, he knew that they're was a spree of kidnappings and killings of people, especially with the younger persons, and he does look young, and act like it too…/ Shaking her head she stood, and pardoned her self from the room.

"Falkman, I want you two to split the list and look for them, but whatever you do, do not interfere with the humuncli, otherwise known as lust, gluttony and envy, leave those to armstroung and myself. That is your order" he sighed, swivling his chair around to face the window, he had a scowl on his face as the two men were dismissed from the room, setting out to start their orders, they also had been given back up, just in case.

"God, why did Edward have to go and run off, this is a mess." Falkman sighed as he looked out the train window at the passing trees and such.

"God, you're such a complainer, You know that? You need to relax, im sure he just went off somewhere and got lost," Breda said as he crossed his arms and legs, leaning back against the seat.

"I don't think Edward is the type of person to get lost that easily, he's a state alchimest, how can he get lost?" Fury stated sitting across from havoc, who was falling asleep the butt of his cigrate barely hanging on to his lower lip.

"Arent you a know it all?" Breda snapped at him. Fury shrank from the rude comment in a cloud of gloom.

"Come now you guys, lets stop arguing over this, and conctrate on our mission," havoc replied groogily, and lets just sleep…" with that said he passed out, his chin resting on his chest, the cigeratte falling to the floor. Breda sighed and stepped on the cigratte to put it out.

"I guess havoc's partially right, we should focus—" he was nearly jolted from his seat as the train made a sound and made impact on an object, hard.

"What the hell?" Fury stood up and started for the front of the train, yet couldn't because the train had literally been mashed together, though they were in the first passanger car. Cursing aloud, they heard a message that the train was to be evacutated. Following the instructions, the cars were emptied out, the gang stared at the wreakage of the train, apparently someone had built a brick wall in front of the tunnel, and the train had ran straight into it, but, the conducter should have seen it, it was as if… no that couldn't be possible, it couldn't have appeared out of nowhere, unless it was transmutated, but…. The conducter did not say anything about a light and it appearing, it was.. just there.

"so… what are we going to do?" Breda asked looking at the wreakage, "the town that was over this mountain was the last place Edward was seen, "It's as if, someone doesn't want us to find Edward at all.."

"That can't be, who could hate Edward so much, that they would prevent us from finding him..?" Fury said, sitting down, and leaning against a nearby tree.

"Edward has made a lot of enimies, besides friends, so they could easily get their revenge if they wanted to…" Falkman responded to Fury's questions.

"….."

"Come on, lets follow the rest of the gang, back to the last town." With that said, they all took off.


End file.
